


The Blue Lion's Hourglass

by Jeyded



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyded/pseuds/Jeyded
Summary: A story about Dimitri and Byleth. It follows Byleth and the Blue Lion's through their story with everyday activities and in between battles. This also follows the love story of Byleth and Dimitri.





	1. Looking through the glass

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of them and they all need protection. I finished the game and OH BOY WAS DIMITRI A THING. but yeah anyways i love dimitri so heres them falling in love. I also used they/them for Byleth because I love both of them and I wanted which ever pronoun you had used for the fic! :) There's no spoilers till chapter 3. You can also find me on tumblr at Jeyded as well! :)

Byleth stumbled, catching themselves against the wall. They hadn't been quite in time when they used divine pulse. They could still feel the arrow piercing their shoulder.

"Professor?" Byleth turned to see short blond hair perfectly combed above the royal blue cape that identified the Blue Lion.

"Sorry, could you repeat yourself?" They blinked, willing the pain to go away from their shoulder. 

"I asked if you were alright, Professor." Dimitri repeated with his signature concern. It was endearing but Byleth wished he took more care of himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. But we need to avoid the main bridge in the morning."

"How come?" Dimitri blinked.

"Call it... divine intuition." Byleth allowed themselves a small smile, fully aware that Dimitri wouldn't fully grasp their joke.

Dimitri nodded, before cocking his head at their smile, "Well... I trust you fully, Professor. What do you propose we do instead?" 

"Cross at the narrowest part of the river. We can dry off once were out of danger." It would add a few days on to their journey but at least they wouldn't see Dimitri die....

Byleth jumped when Dimitri placed his hand on their forehead. 

"What are you-"

"You seem unwell. I apologize for being so foreward but I beg of you to take care of yourself. Today I've seen you stumble and on multiple occasions tune out to the world around you, which is not something you do, Professor. You're extremely important to me- to the Blue Lions and it would not do to have anything happen to you." He kept eye contact with Byleth and they saw a softness enter his eyes that he rarely showed.

"Byleth! Dimitri! We have soldiers approaching!" Ashes panicked voice interrupted the moment.

Byleth grabbed Dimitris arm as he turned towards the door, "Remember the river." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth saw the arrow go towards Dimitri and they moved to push him out of the way with out thinking. 

"What are you doing?! Just use the divine p-" Sothis chiding voice was cut short as the arrow lodged into their shoulder once again.

"I may have made a mistake, alright?" Byleth thought to Sothis. Their consciousness was slipping too fast for her to reply. The last thing they saw was Dimitri standing over them, panic and something far darker on his face. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth opened their eyes to see Dimitri asleep with folded arms on the side of the bed. He had obviously never left their side since he brought them here. He was still clad in his blood splattered armor with dirt smudged across his cheek. Although his blue cape was missing......

They smiled gently when they realized it was draped across them. For someone who broke fragile things often, he was one of the gentlest people they knew.

Sothis chuckled, "Don't go throwing yourself in front of anymore spoiled nobles now. The next one might not be so fast or your ty-" Byleth quickly shook their head. 

They looked around the makeshift infirmary the students had constructed earlier. The sun peaked through the white cloth walls, illuminating the few beds that were in use. Mercedes was taking care of the patient a few beds over. 

"Hey Mercedes," Byleth whispered so as to not wake Dimitri up, "How long was I out?" 

"Oh Professor, you're awake! We were all so worried about you." She whispered back, almost giggling at the fact that Byleth had lowered their voice for Dimitri, "You've only been out for a day. You got a mild concussion when you fell but everything else healed nicely. He hasn't left your side." 

"Hey Professor!" Sylvain entered holding two plates of food. Byleth sushed him quickly and looked at Dimitri. Dimitri shifted slightly and his breath gently made his bangs swing. Sylvain blinked as Mercedes giggled, before his eyes fell on Dimitri. Byleth growned internally as she recognized the devilish look on his face. 

"So our sleeping prince hasn't woken up yet. I think he needs a kiss." Byleth turned their dead pan expression to him, "Alright, Alright, I'm only joking! After all, if anyone was to need a kiss it would be me." Sylvain winked at Mercedes. Mercedes only sighed. 

A few hours had passed and Byleth had enjoyed quite a few visits from their students. Once they had finished their food with Sylvain, Felix had dropped by. Of course he had said that it was simply to know how they liked their weapons stored but Byleth could see the care in his eyes. Ashe and Ingrid stopped by to chat about books. (Ashe left a book with them that he quoted "was the best one about lords and knights he had found yet.") Annette and Dedue both stopped by to leave flowers and what Byleth could only assume was a healing candy Annette tried to make. 

The shaking started when Byleth had just begun to read. At first they didn't realize it was coming from Dimitri, then his breathing sped up. A grown escaped his lips and he thrashed against the sheets. 

Byleth put a gentle hand on his hair and made soothing sounds. They didn't quite know what to do so they mirrored Jeralt when he would sooth them. When their nights were marred with nightmares. 

After he had calmed a little, Byleth gently shook Dimitri awake, "Dimitri, are you ok?"

Dimitri took a breath to steady himself, "Ah, yes, I am. I apologize for disturbing you, Professor. Perhaps I should have slept in my tent." Despite his obvious shaking, he still managed to look embarrassed. 

Byleth only stared. 

Dimitri gave a weak laugh, "Won't let me get away with that one, huh? I guess it has been more difficult for me to sleep soundly as of late. Old demons seem to have found these battles a little easier to find home in," Dimitri took another shakey breath, "But, regardless, I should not have caused you any annoyance. I will retire to my room now. I hope sleep finds you well." He stood up to leave, knocking his knees against the bed.

Byleth quickly grabbed his hand to pull him into a hug. They felt him stiffen before tentatively placing his arms around them. Byleth was almost certain this was the first time he'd had a hug in a very long time.

The pair had stayed there for a long while. Byleth would occasionally pat Dimitri's hair and the strands would tickle their ear. Dimitri would catch his breath and then almost shift into their hand. It was honestly quite endearing, he reminded Byleth of a golden retriever. 

Yet soon Byleth realized Dimitri was getting heavier. They shifted slightly to realize that he had fallen asleep. How hard had he been pushing himself to be able to fall asleep standing? 

"It seems the prince really has taken care of you all this time. And...he really does look young....." Sothis said gently. Byleth nodded as the strands of his hair fell again across his eyes. They gently moved their hand through his hair. 

Byleth shook their head before shifting Dimitri to the bed. They smiled and draped his cape over him before moving to the bed beside him.


	2. A peaceful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth spends a day relaxing after the events of chapter one.

Byleth yawned and stretched. They smiled and gave a small sigh as several joints cracked. Waking up rested was a luxury that they very rarely got, and they adored the feeling of stretching. 

They looked up when they heard Dimitri's laugh. 

"I never thought I'd see my professor be so happy in the morning." Dimitri gave one of his rare true smiles that seemed to melt Byleth's heart. (Goddess forbid he ever found that out) 

"The morning is peaceful." Byleth noticed the small package that was in his hands but decided to wait till he was ready to mention it. 

Dimitri seemed to have an almost wistful look but it disappeared far too quickly for Byleth to know for certain, "Yes, the morning is quite soothing. I always found it the best back home," Both of them existed in silence for a bit, neither uncomfortable, but instead comforted by the others presence. 

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Uhm, anyways Professor, I wanted to give you this as repayment for last night," Dimitri held his hand up to stop Byleth before they argued, "It may not have been a big deal to you but it was extremely helpful to me. And...uhm, I apologize for falling asleep. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble after just healing." The more he talked the more pink he became. 

"Say something before this poor boy combusts." Sothis giggled. 

"Please don't push yourself so much, Dimitri. I understand that there's a lot going on but you're very important to us. In fact I don't think Dedue could live with out you." Byleth gave him a small smile and took the package gently.

"I should be honored to hear a joke from you, Professor." Dimitri smiled and gently patted their head like they had done to him the other night. That smile stayed with him as he turned and left, his blue cape swishing behind him.

The package was an intricately made small clip that mirrored Dimitri's own cape clip. The note attached was simple and in Dimitri's perfect curving hand writing.

"I hope this gift will lend its use to you. My wish is that it will always hold you close to the Blue Lions."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group returned to the monastery the day after, Rhea giving them a much needed break from the harsh climates they had suffered through. Even Felix spent a few hours sleeping.

Byleth had been wandering around for a little while now. They had went to say hi to Jeralt, stopped to have a relaxing conversation with Linhardt, a confusing conversation with Claude (it some how ended with them promising to make a poison to temporarily blind a person???), and finally ended with them at their mothers grave. 

They weren't overly emotional about their mother. Byleth hadn't even known her and yet... they had a tug here. Instead of the sadness over their mother it was more over the fact that they never got to meet. Jeralt had said that she had liked flowers, and for some reason Byleth had created the habit of placing a single flower on her grave every day. Her father smiled a little wider when he saw it. 

Today, Byleth heard boots crunching. Dedue was never one for stealth, besides their stature wouldn't allow it. They turned towards him and stopped. Byleth had expected the sun to reflect off his gold earing, what they had not expected was the towering amount of flowers.

"Uhm, Dedue? Did you grow all these?" Byleth asked. They tried to look past the white lilies and orange roses but only saw more and more hues. 

"Yes." Dedue nodded, or, at least, Byleth assumed he nodded as the precariously stacked flowers threatened to fall on top of them.

"Do you grow them for the graves?" Byleth assumed that he did but they were never really certain how to start conversation with him. 

"I do. I leave them every week for the graves that don't have family. It is what I wish I could do for my people." Dedue gently placed them down before selecting a singular bellflower. 

He handed the flower to them, "Did you know what they symbolized when you chose it?" 

Byleth blinked in surprise. They hadn't realized that anyone had picked up on the fact that they left the same flower everytime. 

"No, I didn't. I still don't if you would care to explain."

Dedue smiled gently, "It symbolizes everlasting love. You picked a very good flower."

Byleth blanked on what to say. They doubted that it would be very professor-esque to say that they picked it because it reminded them of a star. Although the mystery Jeralt liked it so much was solved....

They snapped back to attention as Dedue started placing the flowers on graves. With a gentle smile Byleth helped. He didn't say anything in response to Byleth but Dedue's smile grew a little bigger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had decided to stay at the grave for most of the day. It was peaceful, and no one seemed to think about looking for them here. Their room always had knocks echoing against the wall, regardless of the time. (They didn't realllyyy mind despite all their mumblings.)

But today was different. Two days ago...their students had died.. and not in easy ways to forget. The closer they got to their students the harder it got to turn back time. 

"At least you can turn back time." Sothis said softly. Even she appeared somber from the events earlier. 

They nodded, and continued to watch the sunset. It was just gracing the top of the gravestones when Byleth heard someone clear their throat and a haphazardly wrapped sandwich was thrusted into their face. 

"You missed dinner." Felix mumbled, a slight blush on his face.

Byleth took the sandwich and started to unwrap it, "Thank you. You didn't have to." Before they could even finish, their stomach growled and they blushed. 

Felix raised an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle that signaled to Byleth that there was no way Felix would forget it.

"Didn't have to, you say? Stop lying." 

"I'm happy you care so much." Something about him made Byleth want to tease him relentlessly. 

"I-what-thats not what this is about. If you don't eat then you lose your strength, and I do very well plan on beating you on our next fight." He spat. He sighed when Byleth said nothing but instead patted the ground beside them. Felix sat (making sure they heard all his grumbling) and turned towards the sunset. 

"Graves always set me on edge, after Glenn's death at least. You'd think I'd get use to it after four years, but I guess not. Seeing that boar prince doesn't exactly help it either," He spat, "But no one tends to look for someone here. Which makes it peaceful." 

Byleth nodded and continued eating, not quite sure if Felix wanted advice or someone to just listen. 

Yet Felix didn't say anything else. Instead he seemed happy just sitting by them. His thoughts had been million miles away and Byleth didn't want to pull the boy away from his relaxation. He tried always putting on such a thick mask, but, like he had said before, he was terrible at theatre. 

The pair watched the sun-kissed rays fall befind the stones. It had been peaceful and Byleth greatly enjoyed the food. They stood, patted off their knees and dropped down a small flower on Felix's lap. 

"Thank you." Byleth nodded down at him before exiting up the stares to their dorm. The warm cozy sheets were the best to fight off Fodland cold. 

\-------------------------------------------

Byleth had fallen asleep at their desk looking at the next assignment Rhea had given them. The mission hadn't bothered them but it was the fact that Rhea had assigned Jeralt to go with them. Maybe they were paranoid but they didn't trust Rhea's schemes. And this was definitely a scheme. 

Dimitri had wondered where they were when he hadn't seen them running around early in the morning. He had checked the garden, the fishing spot, the stables and the library, but to no avail. They weren't in their room either, and on a Saturday he very much doubted they'd be in the class room....

Yet here they were.

Dimitri placed a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh that bubbled at the back of his throat. Byleth had obviously not gone to their room the night before. Their hair was messy and they were sprawled half way across the desk. It was honestly a wonder the chair hadn't fallen. 

They were drapped across papers. Dimitri smiled and shook his head. No matter how many times the Blue Lions- no, he- told them to take care of themselves, they never did. Always running around, always solving others people's problems. Dimitri took a step forward and shifted the hair out of their face, the sun was hitting just right and they looked so peaceful-

He suddenly found himself slammed against the desk with his arm folded to his back.

"Ah! Professor!" Demitri croaked.

Byleth blinked in confusion, trying hard to understand what was going on. 

"Uhm....Dimitri? What...what happened?" 

"I was distracted ah- you woke up suddenly when I walked over and now.. now I'm against a desk." Dimitri laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Dimitri!" Byleth let go quickly and stepped away. Their face was panicked and worried. 

"I wasn't necessarily complaining, Professor." Dimitri chuckled while rubbing his wrists. He stopped as soon as he realized what he had said. He coughed quickly, "I mean, I was looking for you to talk about our next mission. I heard Jeralt is coming with us?" Dear goddess, had he really just said that?

Byleth ran a hand through their hair, successfully distracted with the problem that had been plaguing them all night, "I guess. I don't really trust Rhea's choice with this one. I don't know why but it just feels wrong. Something's off." 

"I understand, but if something goes wrong you'll need to be well kept to respond to it correctly. So, Professor, please care of yourself. It would be a terrible blow to us if anything were to happen to you. Sleeping at your desk does not count either." Dimitri shook his head with his signature worry etched in his face.

"Tsk, you really need to get my desk out of your head." Byleth smirked, watching Dimitri's ears go red. Maybe it was improper but it was hilarious to watch Dimitri try to conduct himself as a prince when he obviously did not want to. 

"Ah- Professor! You shouldn't tease me like that. It's quite rude." Dimitri pouted, but Byleth saw something else in his eyes before he turned to leave, "Anyways Professor, I meant it when I said take care of yourself." He paused at the door to look over his shoulder at Byleth. Dimitri smirked when he saw the slight red that graced the tips of their ears. He shut the door behind him gently.

Dear goddess, had he really just flirted with them? His professor?? Dimitri sighed and leaned against the wall, his head pressed against it. He wondered if the harder he pressed the more he would forget.


	3. Ripples in the Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS*
> 
> Byleth goes to the ball before a certain death takes place.

The whole church was bustling with the preperations for the ball. Students where laughing and running around, the staff was busy putting up decorations, (on multiple occasions Seteth threatened to strangle Claude with the hanging banners) and Byleth was absolutely exhausted. 

They loved their student's dearly but they didn't have nearly the same amount of energy. Byleth was actually hiding in the library. 

"Oh! Hello, Professor. I didn't think you'd be in here." Byleth turned their head to see Ashe standing at the door way. He was, for some reason, smothered in blue glitter. 

"Hello, Ashe. Why are you covered in glitter?" Byleth watched as each step shook more and more off the boy, a glittery blue trail following where ever he went.

"Sylvain thought it would be funny to magic a glitter explosive. I think he got the idea from Claude." 

"And he didn't help clean up?"

"Well, to be honest Professor, we all ran when Seteth started yelling. I feel terrible that I have to make him clean more up but I'm rather terrified of him catching me." Ashe shook his head bashfully. 

"I understand. Seteth is rather the imposing figure." Byleth nodded, trying hard not to let Ashe see the smile that was pulling at their lips. 

"So what are you reading, Professor?" Ashe plopped down, causing a cloud of glitter to surround the poor chair. 

"Legend's of Chivalry. I got it from the vendor in the market. It's a good read." 

"Oh, I've heard that one is amazing! I haven't gotten to read it yet, though." Ashe's eyes sparkled.

"Would you like it? I've already read it fully." 

"Really?! You'd let me have it?" Ashe nearly jumped out of his skin-well, in this case glitter.

"Of course. Think of it as a gift for the hard work you do." 

"WHEN I FIND WHO THIS TRAIL LEADS TO I WILL FLAY THEM ALIVE." Seteth's voice echoed through the library and Byleth swore even the glitter lost its color. 

"I've got to go, Professor. But thank you so much for the book!" And with that Ashe took off. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Today was the ball and although Byleth was excited, they were a little anxious at the thought of so many people. They sighed and turned towards the door.

"Why so down? Dances are amazing! Especially if Dimitri-" Sothis started before falling into giggles as Byleth shook their head roughly. Tonight they had chosen to wear the clip Dimitri had given them; something Sothis was acutely aware of.

Shushing Sothis, Byleth left for the ball. The sound of students chatter filled the air and the stars seemed brighter for it. Byleth heard footsteps approaching them hurriedly. 

"Hi Professor! Ready for tonight?" Annette squeaked. Her excitement sent waves in the environment. 

Byleth tipped their head, "Not studying tonight?" 

"Nope! I've been practicing for the dance after all!" Annette shined.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great." 

"Thanks Professor! Anyways, got to go! See you there!" Annette waved and darted ahead to join her group of friends. 

Byleth sighed and relaxed, they adored Annette but man did she have a lot of energy.

The ball had been going on for a little bit now. Student after student had asked them to dance and they were rather overwhelmed. And yet they stayed.

"I can't believe you're staying for a small crush." Sothis giggled.

"Dimitri isn't a crush." Byleth replied defensively.

"Then why are you staying for him?" 

"Ah, there you are Professor. I didn't think I would get the chance to ask for a dance." Dimitri smiled down at them, hand outstretched. Byleth couldn't stop their heart from skipping a beat.

"You've been awfully busy yourself." Byleth took his hand and let him lead to the dance floor. 

Dimitri laughed, "I didn't realize you were watching." 

Byleth looked up while trying hard to ignore the warmth of his hands on their waist, "Are you teasing your professor?" 

"Oh, ah, of course not. I apologize, Professor. I did not mean to get so carried away with the festivities." Dimitri shook his head, willing the blush to leave his face. 

"I was only teasing, Dimitri. I have told all the Blue Lion's before that I would much prefer to be on more friendly terms. We're the same age after all." 

"Something I'm aware of." Dimitri muttered.

"What did you say?" Byleth blinked; they hadn't expected his honesty.

"Ah! It was nothing," Dimitri refused to meet their eyes, "I noticed you wore the gift." 

It was a fast play at distraction and Byleth let it slide, "Yes. I figured it would match tonight." 

The song had ended and the two stepped apart, "It looks good on you." Dimitri smiled shyly before walking away.

The night air was cold as Byleth stepped outside. The concoction of noise and bodies had finally gotten too much for them. The quiet was a soothing balm to their stressed nerves. 

They ended up wandering around the Monastery, not really caring where they ended up. Byleth was still surprised when they ended up at the goddess tower. 

"Ah, Professor, I didn't think you would be up here." Dimitri's gentle voice broke the silence. 

Byleth nodded with a small smile. 

"Do you know the legend of this place? That the goddess will answer any prayers said between two people here?" Dimitri's gaze lingered a little long on Byleth. 

"I do." 

"Well, Professor, I hope, in the future, that we are still standing at each other's side." Dimitri finally looked down and the pair shared a very heartfelt smile. 

Byleth had went back to their room. The stress of the night had slipped away like a cloud. Dimitri's promise and their student's promise of meeting here in five years had brought them peace. It was soothing to have their trust and friendship. With a gentle smile, Byleth slipped off into sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had watched him die so many times. Tried so many different way to stop it. But it was always the same. 

That dagger. That damned dagger. They had watched it strike every single time and every single time it felt like it was in them.

"It is fate, Byleth. We can't change this." Sothis whispered gently. 

"No.." Byleth croaked, their throat parched from their screams. 

"We have to move forward. We can't keep doing this. Your body cant take it." 

Byleth stumbled forward to Jeralt. They didn't even realize when their sword clattered to the ground. Nor did they feel their knees hit the ground. 

"To think...the first I'd see you cry....is because of me." Their father mumbled. 

"Don't......" They whispered, tears running down their face freely. Their father's armor was cutting into their arms but Byleth did not feel it. 

"Look's like....I'm going to have to leave you now...kid." Their father stumbled between gasps. He shuddered once before the life drained out of him.

The heavens had opened as they cried, drenching them to the bone. Byleth couldn't tell why they were shaking anymore. 

"Professor!" Dimitri's cry only barely registered. Byleth heard a clattering of a weapon but they couldn't get themself to look up.

"Professor." He whispered gently as he put his cloak over their soaked form. The parallels to his own past were stark and he was furious it was happening to them. 

"I... I couldn't save him... I tried so hard..." Goddess, they sounded so broken, "Dimitri... he's dead." Byleth looked up at him and he broke. He dropped to his knees and pulled them close, willing the image of their shattered eyes out of his mind. 

Byleth crumbled into him, sobbing harder than they had been. Their hands held on to him for dear life, like he was the only thing that was keeping them afloat. Dimitri held them closer, his hands going through their hair. He jumped when they pulled closer into his neck.

"We need to get out of the rain, Byleth. Are you ok to walk?" He kept his voice at a whisper. 

"I can't leave him." They whispered back. His chest hurt at how small they sounded. 

"It's ok. We'll treat him with care. I'll make sure of it," He pulled back and tipped Byleth's head up, "I'll stay with you as long as you want but we have to get out of the rain, ok?" Dimitri loathed taking them away so soon but if he didn't who knew how sick they'd get. Byleth only nodded. 

Dimitri helped them up slowly, and it was only then that he saw the cuts on their arms. He flinched when he realized they were from Jeralts armor. Dimitri clenched his jaw; who ever did this would pay. 

"Byleth, we need to heal these," they only stared at him, "I.... are you ok to walk?" Byleth was still clinging to him as if he would evaporate right there. They nodded but didn't relax their grip. 

Byleth had finally stopped crying by the time the pair had gotten to their room. Instead they looked through unseeing eyes. 

"I'll be right back, ok? I have to get Mercedes to heal these." Dimitri turned to leave before a hand was in his.

"Please...please don't go." Their tiny voice whispered. He couldn't believe how broken they had become, it absolutely destroyed him. Blinding rage took hold and he had the biggest urge to snarl. 

He wrapped his arms around them again, pulling them into him, "I will always be here when you need me." Dimitri knew very little healing magic but he was the only option that could heal. 

Jeralt was buried by Byleth's mother. The entire burial Byleth had stood close to Dimitri. Although people noticed they said nothing. (Dimitri would stare anyone down if it looked like they were about to.)

Every person's condolences fell on deaf ears. Byleth hadn't stopped looking to their father's grave. It's swirling gold letters seemed to scream at them. The date of death was the loudest. 

Byleth felt a hand on their back and looked up into Dimitri's blue eyes. The only eyes that gave them comfort now. 

"We can leave if you want. The choir will be singing soon and we can slip off if you would like to leave the group of people. I, ah, know what it's like to be suffocated." He whispered to them, his hand still on their back. Byleth nodded and let Dimitri lead them away. 

Dimitri led them to their room and they sat together on the bed. Byleth leaned their head on his shoulder, they no longer had energy to keep themself up. 

He wrapped his arms around them and whispered angrily, "I promise you will get revenge." 

Dimitri had stayed with them every night until they were well enough. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything. But one thing they did notice was the black look in Dimitri's eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a bit before Byleth was ready to return to their responsibilities. They hadn't left their room. The only reason they had even ate was because of their student's bringing it to their room. 

It was honestly because of their student's that they had even gotten out of bed. Byleth had felt terrible with how much they had ignored them, but the energy had left them. Even Sothis had been quiet.

Today though, Byleth was determined to talk to their students. It was Saturday and they were ready to try. 

Or so they thought. Their knuckles where white as they held the table, looking at the calendar. They didn't want to see the world. They didn't want to remember that the world no longer had Jeralt. They turned when they heard a light knock on the door.

Opening the door revealed Dimitri. He was holding a flower. A bellflower to be precise. 

"I'm not sure if you're ready, but if you are, I wanted to be here for you." He held it out, gently. Dimitri was terrified he was going to crush it. His look of concentration was amazing and it brought a small smile to Byleth.

"Thank you. Do you want to come with me?" They took the flower, grazing Dimitri's hand slightly. 

"Of course." He nodded, over joyed by their smile. 

Byleth sat the flower down on Jeralt's grave. It was the first time they had seen his grave since the burial. But what really caught their attention was the flower on their mothers grave.

"Did you put the flower there?" They asked Dimitri.

He smiled gently, a slight pink gracing his ears, "I didn't want you to miss a day." 

The two stood together quietly. Byleth had seen the change that happened in Dimitri. He was darker and his eye's were always planning something, but they were always gentle when they looked to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something nice before the heart break took place. I was not ready.....


	4. Fixing hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones shorter, but I hope you enjoy! If you have any scenes youd like to see feel free to comment and I might add it! :)

Byleth was worried about Dimitri. He mumbled to himself and was quick to irritation. His hands always found themselves in fists. 

Today, he was practicing against Dedue. The sound of clashing metal rang through the training ground. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and waited for Dedue to attack. Dimitri leaned forward slightly, putting his weight to the front of his feet. Byleth realized how much he looked like a lion.

Dedue attacked and Dimitri dodged sideways, catching the attack on his spear. He twisted the spear around Dedue's axe; it clattered to the ground. Byleth always adored watching Dimitri fight. 

Dimitri leveled the blunt end of his spear at Dedue, "Hello, Professor. Come to train?" He turned around, twirling the spear to settle behind him. 

"I came to talk to you. Hello, Dedue." Dedue nodded and went to put the training axe back. 

"I see. Do you mind if we do it after a bout?" He leaned against his spear, waiting for their answer.

Byleth couldn't help but be concerned. Dimitri never focused so much on training. Nor did he ever put off talking. 

Byleth nodded and pulled a training sword from the rack. They readied it and waited for Dimitri to attack. 

And he did. He slashed forward causing them to dodge left. Yet Dimitri seemed to know where they would move and brought his spear up again. The clashing rang out. 

Something was wrong. Dimitri never fought this aggressively, never this sporadic. It seemed wild and almost.... desperate. 

Byleth was too distracted to see his spear arch forward and catched the hilt of their sword; it spun out of their hand to the floor.  
Dimitri pointed the spear at Byleth as their back hit the wall. 

"Why did you let your guard down?" He said, fiercely.

"I.... I'm worried about you." 

"Worried about me? You're so distracted, if I was an actual enemy you'd be dead," he slammed the spear butt into the wall angrily and leaned forward on it, "I can't lose you too," the whisper sounded so broken. 

Byleth knocked the spear to the side. Dimitri yelped as he fell forward, but instead of the rough floor, he was wrapped in Byleth's arms. 

"Ah! Professor? What are you-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Dimitri." They whispered it gently into his ear. Byleth saw him tense and then his arms wrapped tighter around them. He shook, trying not to cry. Byleth ran their hand through his hair. 

"I don't deserve this," He tried to pull away but Byleth kept hold. 

"Yes, you do. Even if you didn't, I would be here for you."

The embrace lasted till Byleth could no longer feel Dimitri cry. When they pulled away, they saw a slight blush and a gentle smile. The storm in his eyes had calmed; Byleth could finally see Dimitri again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth cracked their back at their desk. The class had just ended and, although they did not have to take the test, the inactivity had been taxing.

"Professor, do you have a moment?" Ingrid stepped up to their desk as the others left.

Byleth nodded.

"I was wondering if you would help me pick between a pegasus and a wyvern?" 

The pair walked to the stables, conversation passed easily. Ingrid was a nobel through and through; she easily molded the conversation. 

"So, what did you need of me?" Byleth asked. They had just gotten to the stables and Byleth could see Ingrid start to fidget. 

"Well, Professor, I was really wondering what you thought i should do. You always manage to pick the correct class for us so I was wondering what you thought." Ingrid stepped to a gray spotted pegasus and gently placed her hand on his head, "And you have a good sense of which one matches their rider best."

"They really think you're an animal whisperer." Sothis laughed, gently.

"Which one are you leaning towards?"

"I've always liked pegasi, but wyverns also are strong and can do damage by themselves. In reality, I want whatever will help me become the best knight I can be." Ingrid added that like it was an afterthought; almost like she had to.

"I think a pegasus would fit you well. They're a little faster than a wyvern." Byleth put their hand on their chin and thought, "I think any pegasus would fit you well. Plus you seem to like this one." Byleth smiled as they nodded to the pegasus Ingrid hadn't stopped petting since they got there.

"I do. His name is Storm. He's the gentlest and he doesn't seem to get nervous around wyverns or loud noises. Plus, he doesn't seem to like Sylvain either." Ingrid giggled.

"I think he'll do just fine." Byleth smiled at how easily Ingrid could make fun of but still care about Sylvain. 

"If you have any more questions, you know where to find me." With a gentle pat on Storms head, Byleth left to eat dinner.


	5. Rain droped fate

It was raining at the monastery, for only the second time in the memories of its inhabitants. Yet this was a much gentler rain, almost pleasant. It's touch was warm but it had an oddly cold side. The rain tinked off the roof and puddled on the grass. 

Dimitri had just gotten to the library when the rain started. He was surprised to hear it tap against the roof. Yet he was happy to have it back. Rain and snow was not a stranger in his homeland and it calmed his nerves. 

But as he turned into the library, he saw the real storm. Byleth was sitting with a mountain of books around them, their head tilted and pressed against their fist. Their expression was troubled but Dimitri couldn't help but smile at the squished face Byleth had. 

Yet despite how cute- uh, no, he couldn't think of his Professor that way....But on the other hand, the last month had cemented his feelings. His fist tightened on his belt as he thought back to what had happened.

They had been stripped of everything, their hope, their only family, their only way of life.... And he was furious that it had happened. Dimitri had seen them crumble, he had seen them cry; it was not something that he ever wanted to see again. 

He thought back to their soaked form; rain dripping off their hair and mingling with their tears. He remembered how they held on to him every night, how they had cried. Dimitri had one more death to add to the list. He was not sure if he could bare any more.

Dimitri shook off the thoughts and stepped silently into the room. He knew how they would react to getting startled but he couldn't help himself. Their small gasp was always amazing. 

He slipped behind them, a little surprised by how easy it was. But then he saw what they were pouring over. 

It was books and charts of the monastery and the upcoming event. Their goal was to guard the monastery, but Dimitri couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Obviously, neither could Byleth. 

Dimitri slowly leaned forward and his hair brushed against Byleth. They gasped lightly in surprise and Byleths head hit his shoulder. 

He blinked down at them; Dimitri hadn't expected them to react so much. He couldn't stop his heart beat as Byleths eyes went so round. 

"Hello Professor." Was all he could muster. He couldn't stop thinking about how close Byleths lips were.

"Hello Dimitri." Byleth still didn't move from their position. In fact, they almost seemed to lean in more. 

"Your reading must have been enticing. I've never seen that lovely of an expression from you." He smiled down as he recognized the look in their eyes. Byleth was challenging him to back away, and Dimitri wasn't going to.

By this time, he had already leaned a little more forward and placed his hand on the desk. Byleth was now stuck between his shoulder and his arm. 

"Have you been looking for long?" Byleth blinked innocently, but Dimitri noticed they stopped leaning. 

"Did you want me to?" Dimitri's breath came a little harder then normal. His eyes found Byleths lips and he couldn't look away. 

Byleth didn't answer, which made Dimitri look up. He saw that Byleth was looking at his lips with a small blush and he almost couldn't stop himself from leaning forward the rest of the way. 

He stopped when he realized that his hair had fallen against their forehead and he chuckled. He never thought he would be this close to Byleth. 

Byleth reached up and brushed his hair to the side. Dimitri froze. This had only put them closer and Dimitri could feel their soft breath on his cheek. 

"Ah, Profes-" Byleth had closed the distance for a soft quick kiss before pulling away and going back to their book. 

Dimitri left the library whistling, completely forgetting what he had gone in for. 

The weather had turned to the sunniest day that the monastery had seen. 

\---------------------------------------

The day held tension as thick as pitch, and almost as suffocating.

Byleth saw Kronya on the field. Their anger filled their veins with fire and the sword of the creator glowed a dangerous red. They twisted it in their hands in anger as their students stood behind them.

Dimitri walked forward and placed his hand on their shoulder, "We are ready, Professor. Your revenge is ours." His eyes were fire. 

Byleth nodded and the battle officially started. 

\-------------------------------

The darkness was everywhere. Their first thought was about Dimitri. Byleth hopped he was ok.

"How could you be so stupid!" Sothis was in front of them, the second time Byleth had been here. 

Byleth shook their head, in no mood to be chastised. 

"Well, I wonder what you will do next." They had only catched the last half as their brain snapped back to attention. 

Their eyes widened as they realized what Sothis had meant. She held her hand up and Byleth did the same.

\----------------------

Dimitri watched as the sky ripped apart and Byleth stepped out, light hugging their figure. He watched in wonder as he realized their hair color had changed. Dimitri couldn't help but think they looked like an angel.

"So even the darkness cannot consume the Fell Star." Solon muttered.

Even with his attention getting pulled back to the enemy before him, Dimitri couldn't look away from Byleths eyes. They were stronger than he had ever seen; they were angery than he had ever seen. 

They stepped down from the opening and readied their sword, wind whipping their hair.

"Professor! What.. never mind. There'll be time for that later." Dimitri shook his head and twirled his spear. 

The fight ended far sooner than it had started.

\--------------------

Dimitri knocked on Byleths door. He was worried about them. They hadn't gone to dinner that night. 

Byleth let him in and closed the door. 

"Professor, are you ok?" He turned towards them, watching as their newly mint hair fell to their shoulders. 

"I am fine, Dimitri. Thank you." Their eyes were downcast and their voice thick with tiredness. 

Dimitri brought his hand up with out thinking and ran it through Byleths hair. Byleth finally looked up.

"Are you ok?" He whispered again, keeping his hand at their cheek. 

Byleth closed their eyes and leaned in, "I thought it would be easier. Once they were dead. I thought it would be easier to live with out him."

Dimitri brought them closer and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't know what to say; he was hoping his own pain would quiet when his revenge was ended. 

"I'm here." He whispered, running his hands through their hair. 

Byleth pulled him closer, drawing their strength from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've gotten busy so chapters are a little slow.


	6. A Halloween Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't quite fit into the storyline so think of it as a Halloween special. Hopefully y'all enjoy!

Halloween was just around the corner and Dimitri was surprisingly excited. He told his classmates it was because of the colder weather and pumpkin carving but secretly it was much more personal. He could hardly wait to see Byleth in whatever costume they choosed. Any costume would fit their elegant form and Dimitri was quite giddy. 

"Your smile is among the stars, Your Highness." Mercedes said, startling Dimitri out of his day dreaming which was quickly making his heart pound. 

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. I was thinking we could have a costume party for the Blue Lions. It would make many students feel more at home." and to see Byleth, he thought. 

Mercedes clapped her hands together in delight, "That would be wonderful! Ashe and I can make the food, Dedue can decorate with his flowers! It will be so fun." 

Dimitri laughed easily. Mercedes smile was absolutely radiant.

"Can I trust you to plan it? I'm not much for social gatherings." Dimitri rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

"Of course! I'll get Sylvain to help!" She rushed off, more excited than Dimitri had seen before.

\-----------------‐-------------------------

The next few days were a frenzy for the Blue Lions. Mercedes lassoed help from them and even managed to get Felix to enjoy himself. He wasn't bouncing like Ashe but a small smile could be seen when he thought no one was paying attention. 

Soon the Blue Lion hall was filled with fake spiders and grinning skeletons. Untouched pumpkins sat in the corners; they sat there, waiting for the party to become lanterns. 

\-----------------------------------

Dimitri stood in front of the seamstress, a small blush on his face. There were some rather risque costumes for all genders and his mind started wandering once again to Byleth. They were on his mind quite frequently, something that was very distracting. 

"Something quite improper." He thought to himself. His feelings for the professor kept growing and he could hardly stop them. Their ease fighting turned the battle field into a ballroom. Nimble moves looking like an extravagant dance as their sword flashed over their head, eyes narrowed in calculation. Dimitri had almost taken a few strikes when he was so distracted. 

"So what type of costume do you want?" The seamstress asked.

"Masquerade seems to be popular." He said, looking absent mindedly at the fabrics.

"Oh yes! Everyone loves being wrapped in mystery." She chuckled. 

"Do you have more blue?" He asked looking at the golden design. It had Claude written all over it. 

"Yes dear! Let me go get them from the back." She disappeared into the back.

"I think you'd look stunning." Came a voice from behind him. Byleth was standing by his shoulder and their sudden appearance made his heart jump to his throat.

"Are you going to the party, Professor?" Dimitri said, ignoring their compliment. 

"I was thinking of it. Do you wish for me to go?" Their hand had traveled to the design he was looking at and their slender fingers danced over it. Byleth hadn't made eye contact with him yet and a small smile tugged at their lips. 

"I think the Blue Lions would enjoy it." He kept his eyes to the corner, anywhere but his professor. 

"Yes, but what do you want?" This time they looked up at him and placed their hand firmly on his arm. 

Dimitri finally looked down and met their gaze, surprised at the intensity in their eyes. His eyes dropped quickly to their lips and he blushed. 

He looked away and whispered, "I would want that too."

Byleth smiled and kissed his shoulder before moving away. 

\------------------------------------

Dimitri placed the black mask over his eyes. Blue lace dotted the mask to give it a spider web look and thin blue thread dotted his suit. In certain light it looked like dew drops on a web.

He swung his normal blue cape over the costume and clasped it with his pin.

The walk to the commons was calm but Dimitri's anticipation was climbing. He couldn't wait to see his beloved Professor....His beloved..

Dimitri quickly shook his head as he pushed the door open. 

He was hit with the smell of pumpkin and the loud sound of laughter. Pumpkin pie and cookies lined the tables that had been pushed to the corners. Fake spider webs lined the corners and the columns were wrapped with orange paper. Dimitris eyes scanned the crowd of mummies and vampires for any sign of the Professor. 

When he couldn't find them, Dimitri headed to stand near Ingrid; she was dressed as a bowman with a green cap. 

"I did not expect you to dress for this occasion." Dimitri said, still scanning the room. 

"And I did not peg you for someone with such extravagant tastes." She added back.

Dimitri smiled, "Fair. Tonight seems to be one for firsts." 

Ingrid looked to a fellow student and seemed to make up her mind, "It seems it is. By your leave, Your Highness?" 

Dimitri nodded, trying hard to suppress the smile across his lips. Ingrid left to talk to the one she had seen. 

The night pushed on and Dimitri was swarmed with students at every moment. The conversation distracted him when the masked figure slipped in. 

Dimitri excused himself from Felixs insults and leaned in a secluded corner, heaving a sigh. He forgot how harsh these events were.

"I've been hard pressed to get a moment of your time, Dimitri." A soft voice drifted down. Dimitri looked up. 

A figure stood in front of him, drapped in blues and blacks. A waist length cape enveloped their shoulders, matching the same hue as his. The hood was up but Dimitri saw that the mask mirrored his. 

"Profes-" He started. Byleth placed their finger against their lips, hushing his question quickly. 

"Don't ruin the fun. They don't know who I am." They nodded towards the rest of the Blue Lions. 

"Anyone else would say you have a plan." 

"Tonight is one for surprises." 

The night went on and they continued to talk in peace. Gossip passed behind hands as the students laughed. They could tell that who ever Dimitri was talking to had his full favor. His eyes sparkled and they never saw the smile leave his face. 

As the party wound down, the two were still deep in conversation. Dimitri had sat down and was looking up at Byleth with the widest smile. His adoration was evident to all but Byleth. 

Mercedes giggled as she whispered into Dimitri's ear that she was the last one out and to lock up when he left. Dimitri smiled and thanked her. 

Byleth let out a sight and dropped the hood. Their hair was ruffled and they tried to fix it when they took the mask off. 

"Here, let me help." Dimitri stood up and ran his fingers through their hair, trying to fix the stray strands, completely oblivious to how close he was. 

He looked down, eyes widening as Byleth placed their arms around his neck, pushing him down slightly to them.

"Are you going to wait all night?" They whispered, their eyes locked on his.

Dimitri didn't need asking twice. His lips pressed against theirs and their arms wrapped around their waist. Their hands twisted into his hair and pushed him harder to them. 

Dimitri pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against theirs.

"Did you say they didn't know who you were?" He panted lightly, going back down for a small kiss. 

Byleth smiled, put their hood and mask on, and lead Dimitri to his room by the hand. 

The two got there quietly and Dimitri nervously opened his door. He looked back down at Byleth and his decision was quickly made. This wasn't just a kiss stolen from time. This was intense and it flooded his mind. 

The door clicked behind them and Dimitri pinned them against the wall, kissing them hard. He lost himself on their lips and their smell. Byleth smelled like a wildflower and it only drove him more. 

Dimitri moved from there lips and down to their neck. 

Byleth gave a small gasp, "Dima." 

Dimitri stopped, realization stabbing through his muddled brain. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Byleth silenced him quickly with another gasp and he lost himself again. 

Dimitri lifted up their lythe frame and Byleth wrapped their legs around them. He moved them to the bed, careful not to hurt them as he joined them. Byleths hands didn't move from his hair and a soft moan escaped his lips. 

Byleth had had a realization at the beginning of the night how improper this was. But they were young. And they wanted Dimitri. 

They broke away from the kiss and tried to work the buttons off of Dimitri's shirt. Yet Dimitris own impatience won over and he easily tore the shirt off. 

"All that hard work gone now." Byleth hated how their breath betrayed them. Dimitri only growled in response. 

Byleths hands explored Dimitris bare chest, evoking a shiver. They kissed his chest and shoulders, pulling a groan from his lips. Dimitri pushed their head back up and kissed them, refusing to let their lips go. The action made Byleth groan. They reversed the positions they were in, looking at Dimitri gazing up at them, his back on the bed. Scars made his body into a map, dipping and curving. 

"They don't hurt anymore." Dimitri had seen the shift in Byleths emotions and he placed his fand on the side of their face. 

"I should of stopped these. I should of-" 

Dimitri placed one finger on their lips, "Shhh. I don't regret these. I would follow you even if my body is marked harsher." 

"Dima-" 

Dimitri pushed Byleth down and kissed any more words away. 

\----------------------------------

Dimitri woke up and stretched. His dream would follow him through the next month he was sure. He placed his fingers on his lips and smiled. 

As he rushed out to class, throwing his cape on hastily, he failed to see the two twin masks peaking out from below the bed.


	7. Broken Stone Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a little bit of how the story portrays stuff so I could add a little bit more emotions. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> (Sorry i went silent for so long. College takes much time."

A sigh escaped Byleths lips as they had finally gotten a moment to be alone. Ever since they had fused with Sothis, Rhea hadn't stopped talking to them, asking what they knew about the goddess, if they heard her voice. It was exhausting. So Byleth finally slipped away, finding an unlikely ally in the process. 

Seteth had asked for their assistance and wanted privacy to discuss such matters. Rhea had begrudgingly allowed the two to leave. Byleth saw something in her eyes they couldn't place. 

"I'm sorry she has not given you a moment to rest. She has many matters on her mind." Seteth said, sitting at his office desk. 

"I just wish she would tell me what they were. I have a feeling her questions mean more than she's letting on." Byleth looked around his office curiously. It wasn't every day someone was allowed into his space. 

"Well, like most cases, your instincts are not wrong, Professor. But, unfortunately, I do not know either and could not help even if I did. Rhea has her own reasons to keep things as her own." 

"Perhaps." Byleth enjoyed talking to Seteth, but when came to Rhea they had very different perspectives. 

"In either case, I should of bought you at least an hour or two. I hope it is sufficient to catch your breath." Seteth smiled and stood to open the door for Byleth. They returned the smile, realizing just how seldom he let anyone see it. 

Now they were free to do what they wished. Yet Byleth didn't have a plan so they decided to follow their feet. 

Their feet led them to their fathers grave. They missed him. Dearly. Sitting down, they realized that the time he died felt like centuries and mere hours simultaneously. They still weren't ready to live with out him. 

"Rhea has been asking a lot of questions lately," they whispered to the grave, "I don't know how much more I can take. I was never really a talker, but you know that." They laughed weakly, surrounded by memories. 

"I hope you're with mom. I still want to know why you left the monastery," they took out his journal, delicately tracing the years craved into it, "I found the book you were talking about. I haven't been able to read it yet. It still hurts a little too much. You probably already know that. The students are doing well, or the brat's as you'd call them. Dimitri is more than I could of ever asked for. He's helped me.... process.. the situation. I don't think I would ever be strong enough alone." They brought the book to their chest, looking at the name etched into the stone. 

"Hello Dimitri." They said quietly. Byleth had known he had walked up to them towards the end of their speech. They would always be able to place his footsteps, would always know his breathing. 

He placed his hand on their shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Byleth." 

"That wasn't something I had ever had to experience before. I can deal with battle, I can deal with strikes, bruises, slashes. But I didn't know how to deal with that." They placed their hand over Dimitri's, finding him to once again be their life line. 

He sat down next to them, moving his arm across their shoulders and pulling them closer, "When I lost my family, I thought it was the end of the world. I had looked up to my father for so long. He was strong and quiet, speaking when he wanted. He did everything on his own terms, much like you," he gave their shoulder a squeeze and smiled absentmindedly, "He was amazing. I never thought I could fill those shoes or find someone I could rely on like him. Yet as the years went on I realized that I was surrounded by so many good people. I still miss him and I still want to find the person who did it," his face turned dark and Byleth had an uneasy feeling about what that would mean for the future, "but it is easier to continue on every day, especially with you and Dedue by my side. You don't have to be strong enough alone. You just have to be willing to stand." 

"Thank you, Dima." Byleth wrapped their arms around him, drawing strength from his presence. 

"Wether you like it or not, you're a lion know Byleth. You've got a whole pack behind you." Dimitri returned the hug, hoping they didn't hear the pounding in his chest. 

\------------------------

They tightened their grip on their sword, looking at the throne. Byleth was nervous, more about Rhea's hopeful eyes than about what would happen. She kept looking at Byleth with a fondness that they didn't like. They looked away from her and back at the throne. 

Dimitri walked forward, stepping into the spot that was so familiar to the pair. It was easy for the pair to stand like this, something that had not gone unnoticed. 

"Whatever happens, I am with you." He said, low for only their ears. 

They nodded, straightening their back. Byleth stepped forward and Dimitri was quick to help them in the throne. They could feel the room hold its breath and every stare was like rocks hitting their skin. 

Byleth sat on the throne looking out towards the Holy Tomb. They looked down at the people around them, Rhea's eyes were filled with hope, Dimitri's were filled with concern but also something softer they couldnt place. Seteth looked concerned. 

"I'm sorry, there's nothing." Byleth whispered after a few moments had passed. 

Rhea closed her eyes and sighed but she still smiled, "That is alright. It will come in time. Come, we will continue up in the main hall." 

The group had turned to leave when they were faced with the Flame Emperor. A battle quickly followed and very naturally Dimitri and Byleth were back to back. They were use to fighting together and they almost seemed to dance. 

"Down!" Byleth shouted as they shoved Dimitri down. He was getting reckless. In fact, as soon as his eyes had landed on the Flame Emperor, anger had cursed threw his body. 

"Don't be so brash." Byleth snapped as they parried another blow. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm close." Dimitri's eyes burned and a wolfish smile tugged at his lips. 

"Dima, please." Byleth growled as they grabbed his arm, stopping him from continuing his path. He turned to them furiously, but calmed slightly when he saw their eyes. 

"I am with you. But tonight I need you to be with me." He whispered back, jaw clenched. 

"I am always, but I need you to be alive for me to stay by you." 

Dimitri soften and nodded, whipping his spear across an incoming attacker. His attacks did not come any slower but he left himself far less open. 

\--------------------

His spear caught the Flame Emperors mask, making it crash to the floor. Dimitri couldn't believe his eyes and he felt the tight band in his chest snap. Laughter bubbled out from him uncontrollably and he crushed the mask under his foot. He could hear Byleths light steps approaching but his laughter wouldn't stop. 

"You! Out of all it could of been!" 

Edelgard stood, jaw clenched as she watched Dimitri. 

"I didn't kill your parents, Dimitri." She was shaking, almost unnoticeably, but Dimitri could see her hands.

"Don't lie to me!" Dimitri lunged forward, shrugging off Byleths hand. 

Edelgard blocked the attack easily but was shoved back by the pure strength, "Dima, I swear to you! I didn't kill your parent's!" 

Dimitri stopped cold, the fire in his eyes burning even brighter. His rage was palpable and his breath came through a clenched jaw. 

"Don't you dare call me that. That nickname is for them and them alone." Dimitri heard the wood of his spear creak under his grip. His rage almost blinding him. 

"Dimitri, I'm sorry." Edelgard looked at him and then towards Byleth, who stood a few steps behind Dimitri, fighting off anyone who tried to get between him and Edelgard, "If you change your mind Professor, I am always interested in having you. We would be stronger together." In a flash of purple she was gone. 

"No!" Dimitri screeched, thrusting his spear into the stones where she had been standing. He fell to his knees, hands going through his hair. 

"Dimitri...." 

"Don't try to make this better! I was so close. So close! And I let her get away!" He lunged foward grabbing their shirt and shoving them to the wall. He snarled and Byleth could see the pain, anger and....fear...in his eyes. 

They lifted their hand to his and whispered, "I am with you." 

The animalistic anger drained from his eyes and they saw anguish and exhaustion flood forward. He dropped to his knees, sobbing, his hands on their legs. Byleth heard the others approach and held out their hand to stop them. 

"Dimitri." Byleth wrapped their arms around him and rocked until his shaking form fell into a deep sleep.


	8. A much needed reprieve

Byleth was worried. The Blue Lions were on edge ever since the night of the attack. They couldn't blaim them, having one of your fellow students turn was concerning. Yet Byleth couldn't help but worry about the tension they saw gathering in their students. Fearful glances were cast at the people who use to be in the Red Eagle house and talk passed quickly. 

Byleth hadn't seen Dimitri either and that worried them more. They had seen the dark that had been linger at the back of eyes flood out that night. They had finally seen why Felix called him the Boar Prince. Yet, in that flood, they had seen the pain that he was holding on to. It was wild and deep and Byleth wondered how he had stayed afloat all those years. 

They had went in search for him, hoping that they could ease some of his pain, but it wasn't long before they stumbled on Sylvain. 

"Morning, Professor. Hope I didn't catch you at a wrong time?" 

"Not at all. What do you need?" 

"I was hoping to talk actually. Your famous tea times always help my nerves." Byleth could tell something was serious, his complement didn't feel like flirting. 

"Of course, let me prepare the tea." 

\------------------------------

Sylvain took a tentative sip and a small smile spread across his face, "How did you know this was my favorite, Professor?" 

Byleth only smiled and took a sip, waiting for Sylvain to continue. 

"Well, I guess I should continue. Its just... I guess... I'm just worried about Felix and Ingrid," He blurted, a slight pink gracing his face. 

"I understand. I don't judge you for caring. Its been a rough time for all of us since the betrayal." 

"Thats the thing....I don't..... I don't necessarily think she's wrong? I mean her methods are all wrong and she's hurting innocent people. Yet... a world with out crests, with out royalty tied to it... it sounds too good to be true." Sylvain looked out towards the grounds outside of Byleths office window, a wistful smile reaching his eyes. 

"I agree." 

"What?" He whipped his head towards Byleth, shock pushing out dreams.

"I agree. When I was a mercenary it was about your skills, not your blood. People didn't think unfairly of you and they trusted you. Nobility and crests just get in the way." Byleth waved their hand.

"But your crest? Wouldn't you want to keep that?" 

"I did just fine with out it. Honestly, I've seen more pain caused by crests than I ever did before. I know you feel the same." 

"But that type of power....you could change the world."

"I protect what I love and their goals. That is enough for me. I'm just a mercenary, Sylvain." 

Sylvain chuckled, "And if someone tried to take that power? For their own goals? Would you still covet it?" 

"I fight by your side, Sylvain." Their eyes locked and they waited for Sylvain to say something. 

"Ah....I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to insinuate anything. I'm just on edge." The fire fled from Sylvains eyes and he looked down into his tea. 

"It's alright, Sylvain. I know I am your professor but I am also your friend. You can speak freely to me." The two sat for a moment in peace before Byleth spoke back up, "You wanted to talk about Felix and Ingrid, yes?" 

"Oh, yes, right," Sylvain shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "They've been training non-stop. And I'm talking about bloodied and bruised almost everyday. I know they think I'm just a play boy skirt chaser but... I worry about them." 

"I understand. I think I have a plan." The two smiled as the plan started to form. 

\------------------------------

Byleth had found Annette practicing magic, books spilled across the table. 

"Oh! Hello, Professor!" Annette smiled over as soon as she saw them. 

"Hello, Annette. I didn't expect you to be so cheerful." 

"Well, times like these require it." 

"Very true. I had a job for you actually, if you would take it." 

"Of course! What do you need, Professor?" 

"Would you mind helping me spruce up the spa? People are very tense and I want to make us feel a little bit more relaxed and I think it would be good to discuss what happened." 

"I agree, Professor. Do you want magic assistance in the spa? I've been researching magics to relax and help people! Oo, I could ask Mercedes!" With out waiting for an answer, Annette darted off. 

\--------------------------

Byleth had a couple hours as Sylvain, Annette, and Mercedes prepared things. Their original search for Dimitri ensued. 

It took some time before they were able to find him but when they did their brow furrowed. 

He was training with Felix, cuts peppered both of them. Dimitri had taken off his cape and over shirt and was in only a simple white undershirt. Byleth was surprised to see Felix in the same. 

"What's the matter, Boar Prince? Losing your touch?" Felix said, wiping a bit of blood from his lips. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Felix! Just call me Dimitri!" Dimitri snarled and shoved the butt of the spear into Felix's side. Byleth flenched as Felix crumpled to the ground. 

"Enough." Byleth stepped forward, looking where the training weapons had splintered into their skin. Blood was starting to turn the white shirts red. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the Professor." Felix stumbled up, trying hard to hide his pain. 

Byleth frowned and cast a simple healing spell on Felix, "Go clean yourself up and see Manuela. I don't want to see this again." Felix opened his mouth to give a snarky reply before he saw the anger in Byleths eyes. He reverted his eyes and went to collect his stuff. Byleth turned to heal Dimitri but he caught their wrist before they could.

"Don't. Its better if I feel them." 

"Dimitri, it wasn't your fault." They whispered. 

Dimitri's head whipped up and his eyes found theirs, "It was my fault. I was the one that let her go. I wasn't quick enough. I spent so many years with her. How could I not see it!" His grip tightened around their wrist.

"It's not a sin to trust, Dimitri." 

"But I should of been smart enough!" His grip tighten around Byleths wrist and they grimaced. Dimitri's eyes widened and Byleth saw the boy that he use to be. 

He let their wrist go and turned around, letting Byleth see the scars that had found their home in his skin. 

"You don't have to be strong enough alone. You just have to be willing to stand." They whispered, putting their hand on his shoulder. 

Dimitri's eyes closed and his jaw clenched, fighting back tears. Byleth gently turned him around so they were toe to toe. 

"I stand with you, Dima." They looked up into Dimitri's eyes, seeing just how tired he was.

Dimitri placed his forehead against theirs and closed his eyes again, drawing strength from them. He let the spear slip from his hands as he wrapped them around Byleth. Byleth placed their hand against his face and waited till he opened his eyes. They cast their healing spell while they whiped tears and blood off his face. 

"It's not your fault. You've done everything you could have. Now it's time to let me help. To let all of us help. But you can't keep doing this. Your body can't take it. And I don't think Felix's pride can either." they earned a small chuckle from Dimitri as he held them tighter. 

"I don't deserve your faith." 

"Maybe not but it is mine to give. And I choose to give it to you. Do not prove me wrong." Byleth finally returned the embrace, ignoring the sweat and blood that coated him. They hadn't quite realized how muscular Dimitri was as the cape always covered his arms and they found themselves tracing the curves of his arms subconsciously. 

They blinked when they heard him chuckle, "Enjoy what you see, Byleth?" They pulled away quickly, a slight blush heating their ears. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" they were cut off when Dimitri embraced them again. 

"I don't mind." He let them go and smiled and Byleth could finally see him return to his eyes. They smiled and turned to walk away. 

As they neared the door, Dimitri called back to them, "Thank you, Byleth." 

\-----------------------

After much running around and struggling to locate all the Blue Lion's, the small task team Byleth had assembled finally brought the rest of them to the spa. Mercedes and Annette had spruced up the place and as the lavender scent hit their nose, Byleth could feel some of the soreness leave their shoulders. 

"Why did you call us here, Professor? This isn't a good place to teach." Ingrid stated, confused. 

"You all have been pushing yourself too hard. I know we have troubles to attend to coming very quickly but if we do not take care of ourselves we can not face what will come." 

"But we can't waist time like this," Felix stated, popping his neck, "This won't help anything." 

"I think you'll find yourself wrong, Felix," Mercedes chuckled as she stepped into the steam, "Annette and I have been working to imbue the steam with healing properties." Annette appeared behind her, nodding happily. The two sat in the circle the Blue Lions had made in the sauna. 

"I wondered why it felt so good!" Ashe said stretching. 

"I agree with the Professor," Sylvain piped up, "We can't face what ever is coming of we don't take care of ourselves. We have time to prep but we can't go into something this important already injured." 

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you're so serious about this. It's not every day I hear Sylvain say something so level headed. I guess I have no other option than to stay." 

Dedue spoke up, his hulking form taking up much of the space, Byleth couldn't help but be amused about how small Dimitri looked next to him, "I agree with the Professor as well. We all have to take a break." His eyes shot to Dimitri and everyone could see how pointed his statement was. 

"I know, Dedue, I know. I understand that I have been foolish in my attempts." Dimitri said, sheepishly. 

"Wow, the Boar Prince accepts he was foolish thats a first." Felix muttered. His complaints peppered the conversation but Byleth could see that he was starting to enjoy himself. 

"I'm amazed at how good you two have made the steam feel, Annette and Mercedes! It feels wonderful." Ashe said, wanting to push the conversation away from negativity. 

"You should thank the Professor for this idea! They planned today so we could relax." Annette spoke excitedly. 

"Actually, it was Sylvain who brought it up. I simply put the pieces together." Byleth nodded towards Sylvain and a true blush spread across his face. 

"Look who actually cares! I didn't know you would care for anything other than skirts." Felix chuckled, ribbing good naturedly. 

The rest of the blue lions joined in, gaining small complaints from Sylvain. Byleth smiled as they noticed that Sylvain was enjoying the attention. Ingrid was looking at him thoughtfully. 

\-----------------------------

Byleth had returned to their room, feeling extremely sleepy. Whatever Annette and Mercedes had done had done wonders to Byleth. 

Today had gone well. They were relieved to see the Blue Lions act like students again. 

"They're so young, kid, just like you. I hope the brats get a break." Jeralt had said to them one day, just after they got back from a mission, "I don't understand why Rhea sends them out there." 

They understood now, what he had said. They were kids and Byleth hated seeing them so tied up in this. 

"You'd be surprised how much I care about them now. Felix acts like he doesn't care but I think he cares more than anyone else. And Sylvain tries to hide himself behind smiles. I don't think even he knows who he really is." Byleth mumbled about all the Lions, each one drawing a smile from them, to Jeralt. They didn't really think that he could hear but it made Byleth feel a little better. 

They stopped when they heard a nock on their door. Byleth opened it up to see Dimitri looking sheepish. 

"I....I don't.... I don't want to sleep alone tonight. They....they haven't been kind." Dimitri's eyes were downcast and Byleth couldn't help but remember the shy boy they had first met. 

"Come in." Byleth opened the door wider, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I....I keep seeing my fathers face and then...then.. her stabbing him. But I can't do anything about it, I can't stop it. Every night I see that. Lately, I....I keep seeing you dying too." Dimitri sat down and put his head in his hands, his body shaking. 

Byleth sat down next to him and took him in their arms, "I'm sorry." 

Dimitri took a deep breath, squeezed their arm and detached himself from them, "I didn't mean to disrupt your sleep. I'll just take some blankets on the floor so you're not bothered." 

"There's enough room here. I will take the wall so you don't have to worry. It'll be like before." 

Dimitri smiled gently and the two got situated into their respective areas. Despite the room that was on the bed the two felt their backs touch although neither minded much. 

That night Dimitri finally felt peaceful.


End file.
